The House of Rouge Rose
by ShiniBarton
Summary: I had asked for the best, and I certainly had the prettiest rose in the place. -YAOI-


The House of Rouge Rose

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness, slash, language)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Summary: I had asked for the best, and I certainly had the prettiest rose in the place. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: No own except Rouge Rose.

Author's Note: More smut for you. In Axel's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

"Welcome to Rouge Rose, sir. Would you like your usual?"

"No, I want the best you have tonight," I handed the concierge my credit card.

"Let me make sure he is available," he pulled out a book and flipped through a few pages. He shut it and slid my card through the scanner before handing it back to me with a receipt.

"You'll be in the Flower Suite this evening, sir. Please enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," I nodded and began my walk upstairs.

_I hope this guy is good_, I reached my door and knocked.

"Come in," a voice moaned. I opened the door and my jaw dropped at the sight. There was the prettiest man I had ever seen on his knees fingering himself. His pink hair fell just right over his face and his blank kimono was falling off of his shoulders.

"What a sight," I murmured as I started taking off my clothes.

The gorgeous kitten pulled his fingers out and crawled toward me with lustful eyes.

"Before we start," he kissed up my chest gently and stopped at my collarbone, "what's your name? I like to know who will be making me scream..."

"Name's Axel. And you?"

"Marluxia."

"Lovely name for a lovely guy..." I tilted his chin up and kissed him. Marluxia pulled me on top of him and feverently kissed back. He rubbed his lower body against mine and whimpered into our kisses.

"_Kiss me more_..." he breathed lowly. I placed teasing kisses all over his creamy skin and tugged on the small barbells going through his pink nipples one by one, flicking my tongue around each one. Marluxia's breathing grew heavy and I heard him gasp my name a few times. I chuckled and kept going down until I reached his erection. I took in the tip first before I swallowed the rest. His head fell back and his hips twitched upwards into my mouth, a gesture I welcomed with pleasure. I loved the way he tasted, and I couldn't get enough of it. He let me keep sucking him for a bit longer before he pulled away and pushed me on my back, immediately deep-throating me and moaning around me for good measure. His mouth was so fucking hot I nearly came twice. If he was trying to pay me back for the blowjob, he paid me back in full and then some.

"Axel," he purred and glanced up at me, "tell me how you want me."

It took me a minute to give him a straight answer since he kept licking my cock like an ice cream cone.

"Let me see you ride me, baby..."

The blue-eyed kitten crawled up my body and sat down on my cock. I stole his groan with a deep kiss and started to rock up into him. I usually liked it fast and rough, but the steady tempo just seemed to intensify the sensual feeling even more. Soft hands ran through my hair and moist lips played with my own.

"Mmm, you feel so good, Axel... I love the way you feel inside me..."

"Keep talking like that and I won't last much longer," I rasped against his neck. We upped the pace a little more, heating up the fiery friction between or sweat-drenched bodies. Marluxia's cries started to get louder and his nails scatched down my back. I watched him lose control with hungry eyes.

"Axel! Can't take much more, I think I'm gonna cum!"

"And I want you to..."

I felt his cock pulse between our chests and release his sticky sweetness in delicious cascades.

"Please..._please_... let me feel you climax... _cum inside me, Axel_..." he huffed in my ear with a shiver.

That breathless whisper set me off, and I gave Marluxia every last drop. He welcomed the warm sensation with a satisfied groan and a languid kiss.

I had smelled the sweet scent of the most beautiful rose, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I craved it again. The House of Rouge Rose had lived up to its reputation once again.

* * *

Now I'm off to bed. 'Til next time!

--

SB


End file.
